Good vs Evil: Freedom of England
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: -Robin Hood: Disney 1973 & The Adventures of Robin Hood 1938- A writer request from retro mania. Adventure, action, romance, sword-fighting, escapes, evading danger, and winning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is a story request from a new writer friend of mine. I and retro mania are working together on this story. This is quite different from what I usually do, but I will do my best. I won't spoil this for I only can say it will be quite a good one. Thank you, viewers, and please review, and no INSULTS. Read my other stories on my page, and retro mania's stories on his page if you are wanting more reading. May you all have a good day, and remember, tomorrow is always a new day.**

* * *

Today we tell the story of Robin Hood, and to help along with that is a loyal minstrel. Whistling, as a red-combed, green feathered rooster stepped in, wearing a sky blue/light blue striped minstrel shirt with dark green pants. He opened his dark eyes, startled to see us.

"Well, hello, my new friends. I am Alan-A-Dale the minstrel. I tell stories and songs from all over, and my very most favorite story is the legend of Robin Hood himself and his Merry Men.". He played with his mandolin he was holding in his wings, and a screech came out as a string of the mandolin broke out. Alan winced before smiling sheepishly.

"Robin Hood is a folk hero, robbing the rich to feed the poor. It was in the time of King Richard, the lionheart of England. He had sailed for the Crusades, leaving his evil brother, Prince John. Robin and his Merry Men look over Nottingham and Sherwood Forest, their homes while Prince John has been making a evil, dangerous plan.". Alan replied matter of factly.

"Imagine in your minds, on a beautiful, warm day...". Alan began as the landscape changed to a old-age forest, and walking under the trees' shade was two best friends and partners. The shorter one of the duo is a red/white furred male fox, his warm brown eyes glittering, wearing a light green tunic. A pair of brown shoes adorned his forepaws while a light yellow hat with a red feather rests on his head. This fox is Robin Hood himself, and his best friend beside him is a plump, brown furred bear named Little John, his black eyes smiling in delight, wearing a big version of the green tunic, with a tiny green hat with a red feather on his head, and brown shoes on his forepaws as well.

They're chatting, laughing, strolling until they reached a old log that crossed a good-sized creek. They both walked the log to the middle until they fell into the river, being cooled off, having a drink here and there. Little did they know they went into a trap laid by the Sheriff and his posse. The Sheriff is a obese gray wolf, sheriff clothing, with a hat and crimson shoes. He wears a gold medallion around his neck, and his eyes are dark and shifty. No one knows his real name, just calls him Sheriff or Bushel-Britches. His posse are archer wolves.

However, they alerted Robin Hood and Little John, and they managed to escape, running through the trees, jumping fences while avoiding arrows and dodging the Sheriff as well. They reached a rather old big pine tree, where two new pairs of paws grabbed Robin and Little John, swung them into the branches. Robin shushed Little John quietly as the posse was under them, looking for them, but alas, they didn't see them, so they left, probably heading back to the Sheriff and telling him of the failed chase.

Robin turned to their rescuers, a light brown furred male coyote who's wearing the same green tunic and brown shoes, through he has a red silk hat, and with amber brown eyes. The other person is a reddish-brown furred male mink who's wearing the same outfit again, through his hat is brown, and with dark brown eyes. Respectively, they are Will Scarlet and David of Doncaster.

"Hey, Will, David. Thanks a lot". Robin replied gratefully. Little John nodded, "Yeah, thanks!".

Will smiled, "All to help a friend, Robin.". David smirked, "More to trick that Sheriff, really!". The quartet laughed at that, and striked a brief discussion about robbing the rich to feed the poor, relaxing upon the big branches when horns called out in the distance.

Robin laughed, "Looks like it's our day to borrow some money, eh, Johnny and boys?". The others agreed and went down, making the plan as they ran, grabbing disguises out of secret places. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance a couple of miles away was a royal carriage pulled by gray elephants and pale gray hippos in pink servant clothing, with rhino guardsmen in dark clothing at the front with a green crocodile leading them, carrying the royal chest which is contained of gold coins. Inside the carriage sat a prince and his loyal manservant/treasurer. The prince is a adolescent gold furred lion, cold brown eyes, wearing a blue tunic within a red robe with white fleece, and many rings. He is Prince John, the brother of King Richard who is the rightful ruler of England.

His manservant, Sir Hiss, is a slender olive green snake, with golden eyes, wearing a red cap with a feather. They were talking.

Prince John chortled loudly as he played with his gold, "Oh, how I love taxes! Taxing these people into poverty is so easy!".

Sir Hiss chuckled, "Rather easy when you used their fear of the people with the guards.".

"Indeed. Now, the plan now is taxing the life out of Nottingham, and Sir Guy had requested for the hand of Maid Marian, and I will tell her of the news soon once we arrive at the castle.". commented John calmly with a smirk in his eyes.

Sir Hiss nodded, "Of course, sir. By the pace of our transport, it will be quarter of the day to arrive in Nottingham.". John simply smiled, "Excellent". then they talked until Hiss annoyed John with his tongue, slipping about King Richard until John reprimanded him off.

Meanwhile, Robin and his Merry Men disguised themselves as gypsy fortuneteller women. Robin took to wear a grayish-black wig with a red spotted bandana, getting into a blue dress, grabbing gold earrings while Little John took to wear a red blouse with a orange skirt, with pink slacks under, having a blond wig with a dark pink bandana as well. Will chose to wear a dark brown wig, with a blue bandana, getting into a blue blouse with a red skirt. David took to wear a pitch black wig with a dark red bandana, quickly getting into a white/brown dress.

As they arrived beside the road, they announced, "Whoo-oo, fortune tellers! We got crystal balls! We can read palms! We got it all for you!".

Prince John peeked out, wanting to know his fortune. "Halt the carriage. Time for a break!". Robin and Little John then went to slip the rings under the prince's nose while being introduced. Will and David went to check the sides as Robin came in. The crystal ball slipped in within Little John's help, doing the trick as Robin gave the money bags to Prince John. Will took to the chest as Little John proceeded to distract the guardsmen, while David took the golden caps of the wheels. All the boys then went, running with the prince peeking out, his white pjs on, shocked to see the boys with his money and wearing his tunic and robe.

The boys laughed in the distance as the carriage broke down, bringing Prince John and Sir Hiss into the mud, filthy and mad.

"Ooh, these thieves! They stole everything!". complained Prince John. Sir Hiss loudly muttered, "And I've told you, but noo. You never listen to me.".

John growled at him, and threw a mirror on him. Hiss sighed, "Bad luck, sir, plus this was your mother's mirror.".

"Don't use mother on me, you stupid serpent!". John snarled before noticing his crown was filthy. "Now I got a dirty crown.".

Now in Nottingham, Alan- A-Dale cut in, chuckling as he looked at a wanted poster of Robin Hood.

"Oh, yes. Robin Hood is our hero and saviour of this town, Nottingham, and whenever he robs the rich to feed the poor, well, we tend to protect him from the Sheriff and Guy for we never tell our secrets here. Speaking of Guy, there he is, the right-hand man to the Sheriff. Don't be fooled, he's mighty smarter than you think.". Alan spoke casually as he pointed a wing toward Guy.

Guy is a reddish-orange tiger with narrow black stripes. He has cold golden eyes, wearing a teal/black tunic, and brown pants with a silver medallion around his neck. He usually carries his sword in his belt, and brown shoes on his forepaws. He collects taxes in every town with Prince John, but now he has a new duty which is aiding the Sheriff along in his job.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sheriff and Guy agreed to split into town, wanting to do less time taxing and more time relaxing or sleeping. So while Sheriff went to check on the Blacksmith and the Rabbit family, guy decided to check on the Baker and the Raccoon family.

His walk slow yet menacing, warning the nearby townspeople that Guy isn't one to mess with on any day, and his cold gold eyes calculating and solemn as he entered the Bakery.

Behind the stand, counting his muffins was a tall, black furred dog with erect ears, with golden/chocolate eyes, wearing a tan brown tunic under a white apron. This was the Baker, Tarrant.

"Well, well, how is the business?". Guy slowly asked in a calm, steady voice. Tarrant looked up, startled to see Guy. "Hello, sir. I am afraid that the business isn't going that well. Please give me a while so I can pay you later this month.".

Guy frowned, "It's my job to get your taxes, and you may be cooperative if I leave you for say, two weeks.

"Do you want to tempt me to use the sword, Tarrant?". Guy then snarled silently at Tarrant, who's pulling his ears back in fear.

Tarrant gulped, "No, sir. I'll get the money right now.". he moved to a cupboard where his box of bakery money rests, and grabbed it, and moved aside the stand, walking up to Guy.

"I hope it's enough to satisfy you, sir.". Tarrant opened the box, revealing about 6 gold coins known as farthings. Guy smiled coldly, "It'll do.". Guy grabbed the coins, and put them in his money bag.

As he began to exit the bakery, he turned to Tarrant, "You make sure to work hard and save aplenty for me later on. Good day, Tarrant.". He then was gone, leaving a sad Tarrant, heading next to the Raccoon's family den.

In the den was four identical brothers with beady black eyes; Rushford wearing a brown tunic, Pollock wearing a pale blue tunic, Litton wearing a dark tan tunic, and finally, Drennon wearing a cream tan tunic. These brothers are shoemakers.

Guy knocked, and came in, "Good day, Raccoon family. Here for taxes.". Pollock shrunk back slightly, the youngest brother by two minutes with the oldest brother, Rushford in the front protecting Pollock and the others.

"We do not have much, sir.". Rushford bravely replied. Guy grinned, "Are you sure of that? You, if you want your brothers to be arrested, bring me the taxes, _now."._ Guy gestured to the sword, his eyes glimmering of fire, subtly threatening the brothers' lives.

Pollock shivered slightly as he ran into the bedroom, grabbing a small bag of farthings, and came back.

"Here, sir. That's all we got.". Pollock shakily showed the bag to Guy, who grabbed it, weighed it in his hands.

Guy patted Pollock on the head not quite gently, "Good boy. Keep saving, and I'll be back, be sure of it.". Guy waved and winked, leaving the den quickly as he started humming a tune to himself, leaving a devastated Raccoon family.

Meanwhile, Maid Marian, a red/white fox vixen clothed in pink with white bloomers, light amber brown eyes, and her companion/best friend, Lady Kluck, a white chicken clothed in a blue wide dress, with black eyes was talking with a group of kids about Robin Hood. The kids; three young white rabbits, Skippy wearing a light blue tunic, with a bow, and Robin's hat, his sisters, Sis, wearing a pink dress with a bow, and Tagalong, wearing a large light purple shirt, carrying a stuffie. There's also Skippy's best friend, Toby who's a young green turtle, wearing a light red hat and glasses.

Skippy was exclaiming that he and the others gotta go home for dinner, and Marian and Kluck was waving them goodbye. Marian was chuckling, "What delightful kids.". Kluck agreed, "Indeed.". They began to walk back inside, tired after their game and chance meeting with the kids.

As they walked a hallway, a voice halted them, "Ahh, ladies, how are you?". Marian turned, startled to see Guy walking to them. "I am doing well, Sir Guy. I and Lady Kluck was just returning from a brisk game of croquet. We're just heading to grab some snippets of food and water as we are exhausted.".

"I see. My lady, the beautiful roses doesn't compare to your beauty, I must say.". Guy gently grabbed Marian's hand and kissed it as a sign of courtesy. Marian grimaced mentally, but smiled slightly, "Thank you for the compliment, Sir Guy.". Kluck replied, "I apologize to interrupt, but I believe Maid Marian needs her rest and some food in her.".

Marian blinked, having a tiny gasp, "Oh, yes. Please excuse me, Sir Guy.".

Guy smiled charmingly, "But, of course. I do not want to stop you, my lady. I shall see you another time.". Marian nodded slightly, and calmly left with Kluck to Marian's side of the castle.

Guy slyly smirked, his eyes shining of want and lust. "No matter how long it takes, you will be mine no matter what. I swear it.". And he evilly chuckled lowly as he continued on his walk to unload his taxes into Prince John's treasury.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, very deep inside Sherwood Forest, to a hidden hideout used and lived by Robin and his Merry Men. The very last Merry Man, but not least, Much the Miller's son was guarding the hideout while the others were out. Much is a deep maroon brown warthog, with a wild, full mane and tail of coarse, spiky black hair. He is clothed the same green tunic, through he has a knife in his belt, and has a light blue hat. His tusks are pearly white and sharp.

Much heard footsteps, and as he grunted, "Who's there?".

"Wisdom is good yet Peace is better.". called someone on the other side.

Much grinned, "Robin! Come in!". Robin and the other Merry Men came in from entering the side of the waterfall.

Robin chuckled, "I presume there has been no trouble, Much?". Much slightly nodded, "Yes, through I found something I think you should see. I was having a very brief fishing break when wham, it was there next to me!". Much walked to his hammock, and brought out a heavy letter of parchment, turning to Robin who followed Much behind. The other Merry Men were curious and wary. Much gave the parchment to Robin who opened it up, and took to read it. It said:

 _To Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest,_

 _Prince John of England, His Majesty, has invited you to the feast dinner tonight at 6'o clock._

 _Please be formal as we expect you to be there in the Great Hall of Nottingham Castle within the audience of His Majesty._

 _Sincerely, Sir Hiss, the advisor, and manservant of His Majesty, Prince John._

Robin chuckled loudly, "Well, well, looks like I got invited to a fancy shabash of dinner at the noshy castle, boys!".

Little John aka Johnny, waved his hands, "Robin, it would be a trap! I mean, think about it! Old Bushel Britches gonna be there, and these soldiers too.".

"Okay, it might be, but hey, I could crash the party, hmm? Princey would be furious if I don't show up any way. And besides, I hate upsetting anyone who invites me, even if it's him.". Robin smirked matter of fact.

Will grinned, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's crash the party!". The other boys agreed, laughing and chuckling. Robin laughed. Then they all made the plan to crash the party.

Meanwhile at Nottingham Castle, an audience of royal lords and nobles had arrived as they had been invited to the feast, welcomed by Sir Guy, the Sheriff, Maid Marian, Sir Hiss, and Prince John.

Marian was quite curious to why the nobles had arrived. "Milord, may I know why we are having a feast?". she asked carefully.

Prince John smiled, "To celebrate a wonderful thing, dear Marian.".

"And what might that be?". Marian asked curiously.

Prince John chuckled merrily-like, "Why, your engagement to Sir Guy. You see, Guy has asked for my permission to marry your hand, my dear.". Marian was mentally shocked, through she kept her face clear of emotion.

"I see, milord, and may I have your permission to wait until the day to marry? I feel best to know Sir Guy more before we get married.". Marian replied softly.

Prince John looked at Sir Guy who nodded subtly with a smile. "But of course, anything for your happiness, my dear.". Marian nodded, thanking John and Guy while grimacing in her mind furiously, with a hint of anger that she should be consoled in the first place before this happened!

Suddenly a loud noise happened in the hall before the great doors, revealing Robin Hood holding a staff of freshly caught fish hanging by tight threads. He gruntled slightly as the guards bothered to swarm him.

"Halt, who is this man before the Great Hall?". Prince John announced in curiousity.

One of the serfs called out, "Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest, Your Majesty.".

John smiled, "Then allow him in. I've invited him as well. Don't be shy, Robin Hood.". Robin smirked at a disgruntled guard who let down his sword as he passed by, walking around and up to the High Table, dropping the staff of fish.

"Your Majesty, Milords, Milady, here I present you a gift from Sherwood Forest, fresh caught salmon and carp to go along with your feast.". Robin smiled politely as he bowed in respect.

Sir Guy narrowed his eyes, "Kneel before His Majesty, Robin Hood.".

Robin grinned, "Afraid not, cannot stay here for long, for I have duties to do. And who might you be?".

Prince John waved a hand, "This is Sir Guy of Gisbourne, my top best knight of England.". Guy nodded subtly.

"Ahh, Gisbourne, I hear it's a nice village.". Robin complimented.

Guy lowly growled, "It's a town, really.".

"Oh, my mistake, sire. Oh, who might be this lovely lady before me?". Robin politely smiled then tilted his head in curiousity. Marian was lucky that her blush was hidden in her fur, otherwise everyone could see the pink tinge she's showing. She giggled mentally as she stared lightly at Robin, her long-lost sweetheart love.

"Maid Marian of Fincester, just arrived from London.". John replied proudly.

Robin grinned, "Golly, London, what a city! I expect it was to your expectations, milady.".

"It has been, sir Robin, and thank you for coming even if it was to be brief.". Marian replied thankfully with a small smile that only Robin would see.

Robin bowed, "Of course, milady. Excuse me as I must go.". He briefly saw the guards closing in thanks to the Sheriff's signal, and hopped into the table, scattering the plates of the nobles, earning yells and shouts, running then jumped, grabbing one of the iron chandeliers, swinging, landing into a stone bridge.

He laughed as he heard the guards shouting, trying to pinpoint him, as he made it to one of the glassless windows, and whistling as his loyal mundane horse came by. Robin jumped and gracefully landed, running with so much speed, narrowly avoiding the closing gates, and heading home to Sherwood Forest, as the gates closed behind him. He grinned, merry to make Prince John's night a ruined one, yet he made another person happy, his long-lost sweetheart, Marian. He cannot wait to see her again, hopefully soon. His dreams will make sure of that, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as the nobles including Prince John was planning a trap for Robin Hood in the archery tournament by the morrow, little did they know that a noble was sneaking out of the castle below their noses.

Maid Marian, disguised as a lady servant, thanks to her lady in waiting, Lady Cluck's help, are now walking in the pitch darkness with a small torch in her secret tunnel that only she and her adopted uncle, King Richard knew about. She cannot sleep for she keeps seeing Robin in her dreams. She opened a old, wooden hatch door above her once she finished her walk. She came up in a place, revealing to be the old groundskeeper's hut. The groundskeeper was fired by Prince John some time ago, and moved away to who knows where. The groundskeeper was like a older friend to Marian, and when she heard what happened to him, she prayed that he is okay where he is.

Marian walked out, her clothes dark blue and brown, wanting to blend into the night as she traveled for a long while. She remembered her old church, and hoped Friar Tuck was there still. She went there, knocking as she hoped someone is awake to welcome her.

The door opened, revealing Marian and Robin's dear friend, Friar Tuck, a wise, yet open-minded tan furred badger who wears his traditional brown church robes.

"Dear child, I didn't expect anyone this late.". Tuck replied softly.

Marian smiled, "Friar Tuck, it's me.". she threw back her hood, and Tuck gasped, "Maid Marian, how you've grown! I haven't seen you in so long. What's wrong to make you come here, dear one?".

Marian grew a embarrassed smile, "I want to see Robin. I missed him and there's some things I want to tell him.". Tuck chuckled merrily, "I would love to reunite a couple of sweethearts, even if it's this late. Come along, child.".

Marian was smiling as she followed Friar Tuck, heading to a hidden used trail over the ridge by the woods of Sherwood Forest. The walk only lasted a half hour, and at one of the level entrances of Robin & the Merry Men's hideout, Tuck gestured for her to stay by.

"Let me go first. I'll call you over, okay?". Tuck asked quietly. Marian nodded, nervously fidgeting as she wanted to see Robin badly. Tuck hummed in a tune that the Merry Men recognized, and they perked up.

David laughed, "Hey, Tuck! We didn't expect you to be here tonight.".

Tuck chuckled, "Well, I have someone wanting to meet Robin. Don't worry, I've double checked.". Robin skipped by, "Do I hear that someone wants to talk with me?".

Tuck nodded, called behind him, "Come in, my child.". The Merry Men heard soft steps, a shadow, then she was revealed. Robin's eyes was wide of surprise and awe, staring at Marian, who's always beautiful, if she's in servant clothes right now.

"Marian". Robin breathed softly. Marian blushed brightly, "Hello, Robin.". The Merry Men grinned as Little John and Friar Tuck shooed them off, saying that they want to be alone right now.

Robin and Marian striked a conversation about everything and nothing after the silence was broke. Robin was pleased to find out that she was going to be at the archery tournament on the morrow. Marian can't wait to watch his incredible archery skill. With a formal kiss on Marian's hand, and Marian giving Robin her old handkerchief, saying that Robin wouldn't forget about her anymore. Robin swore to keep it close in her memory, no matter near or far where he is. Marian reluctantly left with Friar Tuck, heading back by the secret tunnel again.

-The next day-

The Merry Men arrived at the Archery tournament, disguised. Robin took to be a tall stork, while Little John became a duke. Will, David took to be guards while Much became a hooded spectator. Prince John wasn't there, along with Sir Hiss, for they were on a trip to one of the lords' castles, but unfortunately, the Sheriff and Sir Guy was there. The Sheriff was at the noble tent with Maid Marian and Lady Kluck while Sir Guy was one of the competitors. The tournament was interesting. Only Robin and Guy came to be the finalists. Guy was rather excellent in archery to Robin's admittance, but Robin doesn't let it bother him, for he and England knew he himself is the deadliest and most sharpest archer of all.

Robin won by splitting Guy's last arrow, and Guy knew it was him despite the stork disguise. Guy gave the signal as Robin walked on to receive the golden arrow and the kiss form Marian. It was so fast and immediate.

Quickly, Robin was sentenced for a trial by Prince John and his nobles, and despite the Merry Men's struggles to save Robin, it was a epic fail.

That night after Prince John and Sir Hiss returned from their trip, Robin was finally sentenced to be hanged on the morrow at high noon. Marian was shocked and devastated mentally yet she kept face due to Sir Guy's advances to woo her the whole day. Of course, she and Lady Kluck dislike Sir Guy greatly, and they both knew that Robin truly is Marian's true love. Later that night, Marian, disguised again, took the secret entrance as before, more quietly this time since security was upped a bit more lately, figuratively to stop Robin if he tries anything. She quickly warned the Merry Men about the sentence and all, and she had a plan for the boys to rescue Robin from being hanged. The next day was to be epic.


	6. Chapter 6

The new day began to be a clear and lovely morning, yet the town of Nottingham was terrified because their hero, Robin Hood was to be hanged at high noon. Robin Hood was everything to them, their hope no matter if he is a outlaw. The Plan was set. Will sat upon a secret spot near a tower, disguised as a guard, while Much was feeding/watering the mundane horses in the nearby stables, disguised as a stablehand. David and Little John was outside the courtyard pretending to check carts and all, disguised as merchants while Friar Tuck drove his cart full of barrels that held rocks. Maid Marian and Lady Kluck sat in the royal seats along with the nobles including Sir Guy, and Prince John, and Sir Hiss as well. The Sheriff stood upon the platform where Robin Hood was to be hanged.

About 10 minutes before high noon, the horns blasted full, announcing Robin Hood's arrival. Robin was in fine shape yet he had bruises which he got from the vicious Sir Guy. He was clothed in ragged clothes, shackled all over as he stood in a cart pulled by guards. Nottingham screamed, pleaded, cried, pushed and praying as the rest of the guards controlled the villagers back. Robin looked around, the noises overwhelming yet he observed anything that could help him this day. He looked at Marian, and she subtly gave a signal that only the Merry Men and he knew. He looked around further, seeing Much, Will discretely.

He was freed of his ankle, and waist shackles yet he was still shackled around his wrists. He was pushed toward the gallows, reluctantly walking up the stairs. He stood below the rope that held his fate, and as the rope was grabbed by the headsman, Prince John stood up, telling the villagers to be quiet.

"Any last words, Robin Hood, outlaw of Sherwood Forest?". Prince John asked.

Robin stood up to his full height, proud and humble, his famous grin adorning his face. "I say, Prince John deserves to go to hell, and Long Live King Richard!". He finally shouted with all his pride. Will quietly withdrew his bow, and waited for the moment.

Prince John growled, "Hang him!". Will shot, and the headsman was killed immediately. Robin back kicked the Sheriff as Much nudged a horse hard, and Robin jumped, naturally riding even if he is shackled still. Chaos came and went. Villagers went crazy, whooping and yelling as they went to overwhelm the guards. Much jumped into his horse, and galloped to follow Robin behind.

More guards came by Sir Guy's orders, and the duo outlaws galloped past David and Little John. The two big men whistled for Friar Tuck, and the cart went and rolled at breakneck speed. Little John grabbed a horse, gave Friar Tuck a ride behind him while David pushed the barrels into the guards' way, stopping them. A loud neigh approached David 's ears and saw Will riding his horse, and David grinned, jumped, landing right beside Will's backside. All together the Merry Men galloped to the front gates where freedom awaited them.

Robin's shackles was broke by Little John, and he smiled seeing the mechanism wheels of the gates. He jumped to grab a rope as his horse and the Merry Men galloped to the other side. Robin pushed the wand down, and the iron gate came down, closing down the access. Robin then nimbly climbed the iron grates, over the stone side and to the top where he went over to the other side, seeing his Men and horse ready for him. He jumped, relaxed his body as he landed toward his horse, and he succeeded.

They then disappeared into the dust, leaving Nottingham Castle, moving into Sherwood Forest. The guards with the Sheriff and Sir Guy's lead found almost no trace with only a mundane horse found in the abandoned farmhouse. It was like the Merry Men had disappeared, vanished, leaving no scent or anything. They reluctantly returned home back to Nottingham Castle.

Prince John now has a warrant for Robin's death, infuriated that a simple outlaw could outwit him like this. He wanted Robin dead, and Sir Guy happily accepted the job, proclaiming that Robin Hood shall be dead within a week.

However, things had gotten much harder for him for King Richard had escaped his prison over in France. Prince John subtly asked for the best assassin to kill Richard no matter what. Marian and Lady Kluck heard everything through a underground vent in the secret tunnel. Both ladies disappeared during a downpour that came upon sunset, and little did they know was the ladies had planned to tell Robin and the Merry Men everything. The only important question now was 'Where is King Richard now?'.


	7. Chapter 7

As Maid Marian and Lady Kluck used the hidden trail to the Merry Men's hideout, deeper and deeper, they could hear a rhythm of music getting louder and louder. A lot of villagers and the Merry Men was celebrating the return of Robin, and the song is beginning out.

 _Oh, the world will sing of an English King_

 _A thousand years from now_

 _And not because he passed some laws_

 _Or had that lofty brow_

 _While bonny good King Richard leads_

 _The great crusade he's on_

 _We'll all have to slave away_

 _For that good-for-nothin' John_

 _Incredible as he is inept_

 _Whenever the history books are kept_

 _They'll call him the phony king of England!_

 _A pox on the phony king of England!_

 _He sits alone on a giant throne_

 _Pretendin' he's the king_

 _A little tyke who's rather like_

 _A puppet on a string_

 _And he throws an angry tantrum_

 _If he cannot have his way_

 _And then he calls for Mum_

 _While he's suckin' his thumb_

 _You see, he doesn't want to play_

 _Too late to be known as John the First_

 _He's sure to be known as John the worst_

 _A pox on that phony king of England!_

 _While he taxes us to pieces_

 _And he robs us of our bread_

 _King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down_

 _Around that pointed head_

 _Ah! But while there is a merry man_

 _In Robin's wily pack_

 _We'll find a way to make him pay_

 _And steal our money back_

 _A while before he knows we're there_

 _Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear!_

 _The breezy and uneasy king of England!_

 _The snivellin' grovellin',_

 _Measly weasly,_

 _Blabberin' jabberin',_

 _Gibberin' jabberin',_

 _Blunderin' plunderin',_

 _Wheelin' dealin'_

 _Prince John, that phony King of England!_

 _Yeah!_

Marian laughed and clapped as Kluck danced a Irish jig as the ladies joined in. Robin and the Merry Men was gobsmacked to see them here.

"Marian! What are you doing here?". Robin asked confusedly as the music settled down into a low hum. Marian exhaled a breath. "Robin, Uncle Richard has escaped France and is on his way here. John is looking for ways to dispose of Richard no matter what. I overheard everything with Lady Kluck here. We left Nottingham Castle forever to warn you and save Uncle Richard.".

Kluck nodded, "Yeah, and plus John gave Sir Guy the orders to kill you, Robin.".

Will snarled lightly, "That villain could be clever, but he's still too dumb to find us here.".

Little John aka Johnny nodded, "Yes, but imagine what he'd do to Nottingham, threatening the villagers to give out us.".

Skippy clamored at that, "Come on, you're our hero. We won't tattle on you ever! Robin's going to save us!".

Friar Tuck pursued his lips, "Perhaps we may need to consider to have a spy in various towns to see if there's any hide of King Richard. If we find him first, we save him from the manipulations of John.".

David grinned, "I've a better idea! Where would King Richard go if it's winter?".

Marian thought quickly, "Well, if it was a bad winter, he usually could be at Norwich to ride out the cold. But if it's not a bad winter, he neither stays in London or my favorite place, Cambridge.".

Much put in his pence as well, "With the lately storms we had, it's bound to be a neutral winter.".

Robin smiled, "Will, you take the road east to Norwich with your horse, it's at least 3 days of travel. David, you take London on the southern road, it'd be 4 days or so of travel. Much will take Cambridge on the southeast road, at least a day and half of travel.".

"I'll stay here with the ladies and Johnny. After all, I've promised to overlook Nottingham, for it's a part of my home, and I need to protect them.". Robin finished with a stern tone in his voice before he looked to Marian caringly and lovingly.

The said men looked at each other, and "What could we say if we find King Richard?".

Marian smiled, "If you see him, tell him that 'The house's in cahoots' as a code. And if he asks about me, just say that I have secured a place.". The men nodded, and hopped on their mundane horses, and disappeared off in different directions from Sherwood Forest.

Johnny frowned, "I hope we find him before that drat prince does.".

Marian patted his arm, "Don't worry so. Have faith. I know my uncle, and he shall be fine wherever he is, and I know he will come home.".

Robin smiled and Friar Tuck, the villagers either smiled or prayed silently. Marian was right. As long as you have faith and hope, help will come.


	8. Chapter 8

A day has passed on since that night, and now with the threat of Sir Guy wanting to kill Robin, Nottingham is on high alert, watching Sir Guy, and the Sheriff as they visit the town to pick up more taxes.

The kids of Nottingham was told to stay close to town by their parents. However, minds of children are bound to forget the new rule sometimes.

It was the next morning, a copper blue sky, the air a bit cooler but Skippy, Sissy, Tagalong, and Toby didn't care for they were going to practice archery on Skippy's bow finally.

It was Toby's turn to shoot when suddenly out of nowhere 8 rhino guards and jackal archers surrounded them. They were in a meadow near Sherwood Forest just behind Nottingham. Alan-A- Dale was taking one of the less used hidden trails from Friar Tuck's church, just recently had choir hour with some villagers. He saw the kids in trouble, and he ran ind a dash toward the Merry Men's hideout, alarming Robin and Little John, and Tuck who was there as well. Robin grabbed his bow as Little John grabbed his quarterstaff. Friar Tuck grabbed some extra arrows, planning to use Alan's mandolin as a makeshift bow. The ladies, Marian and Kluck was at another hideout, much more deep hidden. They all ran back to the location where the kids are now roped in a line.

They striked, Robin immediately injuring/killing a few jackal archers while Little John battled the rhino guards, and Friar Tuck, Alan working together to injure the jackal archer who was holding the kids. It was over in a few brutal yet quick minutes. Robin cut out the rope and freed the kids.

"Return to your folks, kids. We are good here.". Robin smiled in a stern voice. The kids gratefully thanked him as they ran back to Nottingham, following Robin's order.

Robin turned to see his friends standing over unconscious/dead rhinos and jackals. "What do we do with them, Robin?". asked Little John aka Johnny.

"Actually, it's up to Friar Tuck to say for them.". Robin replied back.

Tuck tucked his arms in and put on a grim frown, "These people dare to threaten the lives of children, innocent children no less. Get the unconscious ones tied up with the same rope that held the children, and lay the dead before the sun and the Lord so they will be judged by him.". Robin and Johnny and Alan did what Tuck said, and Tuck murmured a prayer before they all disappeared, hearing distant footsteps.

It was Sir Guy and some of the extra jackal archers. Let's say Nottingham heard a loud and disturbing angry roar from that location. Meanwhile through England, three Merry Men was on their ways to different locations to find the missing King Richard who had escaped France a while ago. Much had no luck in Cambridge and now heading back on his way home, hoping his fellow mates had better luck than himself.

Will is on his 2nd and half day journey to Norwich, and he had passed some inns on the way, hoping to find some clue that King Richard is here. Norwich was only a day away luckily for the road wasn't that busy. He was watering his mundane horse when he heard some shouts, yelling. Will, loyal to his duty to help any people in danger, he jostled his horse into action, pinpointing the location of the disturbing sounds. He saw some filthy people fighting cloaked men. He thought they must be some important men for a church or something.

He yelled, as he came into the chaos, drawing his bow, shooting the dirty burglars. There were already a few men slashed to death by the cloaked men, holding some swords. Soon, the burglars was dead and the cloaked men is safe now. Will came off his horse.

"Hello, gentlemen. Are you well now?". Will asked politely. One of the cloaked men nodded, "Yes, we are. Thank you for your help. We greatly appreciate it, sir.".

Will smiled, "Anytime. The name is Will Scarlet, and I am on the way to Norwich. You?".

The cloaked men looked at each other, and the lead one turned, "We're on our way to Nottingham after having a bit of rest of Norwich.".

"Nottingham, huh? I must warn you. Nottingham is in a bit of crisis. Prince John is abusing the peace there. The villagers are upset, and one of the spies there had told my group that Prince John heard about King Richard escaping France and wanting to dispose of the king no matter what. My boss ordered me to find any missing clues of King Richard's whereabouts and keep him safe from the treacherous prince..". Will frowned with a determined look in his eyes.

"Then you found him". replied one of the cloaked men as he moved forward to the front pulling back his hood, revealing the man to be the missing King Richard, a tall, majestic golden furred lion with a full deep red mane. Will widened his eyes and bowed, "My King, milord. I am sorry to bother you with my chatter.".

King Richard moved and gave Will a hand, surprising Will greatly. "If you want me to be safe, I need to know if you are intending to do that, Will Scarlet.".

"There was a code I was told to tell you if I saw you, sir. It said, 'The house's in cahoots'.". Will replied firmly.

King Richard raised a n eyebrow, "That's my niece's code. How is she?".

Will smiled, "The Lady Maid Marian asked me to tell you that she had secured a place and is safe.". King Richard smiled, "That's my girl. I presume the secured place is somewhere in Nottingham?".

"In Sherwood Forest, I say. My group is the Merry Men, and my boss is the infamous Robin Hood. He wanted you to return back to England and set things right, plus I think he intends to keep you safe to satisfy Maid Marian's wishes.". Will grinned widely.

King Richard now raised both eyebrows, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! My Marian in love with Robin Hood as they should be. Seems like so long ago since they were kids.".

Will chuckled at that, "Indeed, my King. We must go and return to Nottingham quickly as possible before England knows that you are alive. We cannot let Prince John know of this news.".

"Course not.". Richard smiled, and whistled, and a group of saddled mundane horses came by, had been hidden in the far bushes when the burglars came into the picture.

He got on his mundane horse, pulled up his hood as his fellow men got up on their horses as well. Will smirked, got on his horse, led the way as the combined group galloped back to the road that led to Nottingham. _The King is home and Nottingham shall be free again! I can't wait to see the look on Robin's face when we get there. This is going to be good!_


	9. Chapter 9

Another day has passed, and the nobles, especially Prince John and Sir Guy, they were furious for they never found any hide of Robin Hood or the rumored King Richard. Prince John was talked about possible ideas with Sir Hiss and Sir Guy, and the solution turned out to be an evil idea.

The Sheriff had arrested Friar Tuck earlier for the late tax on his church, and the villains planned to have him hanged at high noon by the morrow, and this time, this was to be a simple, yet complicated trap for Robin Hood who will be killed on the spot he dares to save Friar Tuck. At least half of the Nottingham villagers were in jail along with Friar Tuck.

However, Robin found out everything by using the secret tunnel and his beggar disguise, and he planned to bust out everybody from jail with Little John aka Johnny's help at midnight. Everything had proceeded well. Sir Guy was sleeping in the bunkhouse that he and the high-level guards use, and the vultures, Nutsy and Trigger was silenced with rope and gags while the Sheriff was sleeping.

Robin climbed up into the balcony, setting to 'borrow' the money bags that Prince John and Sir Hiss slept alongside. The villagers and Friar Tuck busted out of jail by Johnny's assistance, and soon they were stocked with the money bags that Robin sent by arrowline. However, the clock was fast and the very first rays of sunlight came along, and Prince John, Sir Hiss was woken abruptly as Robin escaped narrowly.

Unfortunately, Guy was woken up by all the noise outside, and ran out with his sword, furious and angered that his sleep was interrupted. His hopes were high once he saw Robin, and he grinned sadistically, had been dreaming of the perfect way to dispose of his enemy. Robin quickly received a sword that Johnny threw out of nowhere, recognizing that it's the Sheriff's sword. He smirked.

"Shall we, Sir Guy?". He spat out toward Guy with confidence.

Guy's eyes gleamed red briefly, "My vengeance shall be won today, Robin Hood! Die!". He growled loudly, and swords clashed, sparks hitting, grunts and random noises came as the men battled quite vigorously.

The villagers was battling the rhino guards while Johnny and some archers battled the jackal archers. Friar Tuck was helping the villagers as he came to be fighting the Sheriff.

Sir Hiss and Prince John was high on some steps, with Prince John shouting orders, and his face becoming red as he came into his famous temper. Suddenly, Guy was defeated with his sword broken away from him, with Robin grinning in triumph. "Sorry, Sir Guy, but looks like you have lost the battle.".

The rhino guards and jackal guards were neither dead or simply unconscious. And the Sheriff was exhausted, almost unconscious. Prince John was really upset, and somehow got the guts to grab a stray sword, running toward Robin who has his back toward the prince, as he was watching Guy.

Johnny was battling the last rhino guard, and as he gave a punch into the rhino's face, he was smirking. He was looking around, the villagers safe through a few scraps here and there, and then he saw Prince John coming behind Robin.

"Robin, watch out behind you!". He shouted the loudest he ever did, and Robin turned, Prince John getting so close and the sword high and ready to end his life when suddenly a arrow hit the sword out of Prince John's hands. All eyes turned to the man who shot the arrow, and it was Will!

Will grinned, "Golly, I sure missed some real action, yeah?".

Robin laughed merrily, "Will, how did you get back so quickly?".

"Actually, I had some help with that.". Will remarked as a group of men was behind him, silhouetted in dark cloaks. The men on the outside revealed themselves to be Lynxes/Mountain Goats. The man on the inside revealed himself to be King Richard, the rightful heir to the throne.

Clamours and bows came from the crowd, kneeling in respect and awe. Prince John was belittled, seemed to shrink himself down in fear.

"Brother, how great it is to see you.". He chuckled weakly.

Richard growled sharply, "You're not my brother, not anymore for you have sent my home, my kingdom into chaos that I have to bring back to proper ways. Men, arrest him, and the others that is allied with him.".

The ex-prince, and Sir Guy, Hiss, and the Sheriff is all arrested, putted in the castle dungeons as the jail tower is down at the moment.

Robin came closer, still bowing in respect, "My king, are you here to stay?".

"I intend to, Robin Hood, and I think there's something or rather someone who wants to see you.". Richard smiled firmly, and Maid Marian, Lady Kluck came in. Marian smiled widely, running toward Robin, hugging him in comfort.

Marian pulled back, then frowned, "Don't you scare me again, Robin Hood, but thank goodness you're alright!".

Robin chuckled sheepishly, and Friar Tuck cleared his throat, showing that he is holding the royal crown. Richard came down from his mundane horse, smiling softly as Friar Tuck came up and bowed. Richard kneeled as the crown came on his head, the proper place as it should be. He stood up and everybody echoed his name, 'Long Live King Richard! To King Richard the Lionheart!".

Marian and Robin smiled and kissed each other, knowing that their lives will be changed forever from now with King Richard's return.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:

A long time has passed, and it was late springtime, for the blossoms were giving way to newborn apples. The winter was somewhat hard yet it was a wonderful winter as Robin Hood and Maid Marian got married, became Earl and Lady of Nottingham, protectors of Sherwood Forest, thanks to King Richard's new laws and blessings.

Nottingham has became one of the most respectful and prosperous towns of England, with Little John becoming the new Sheriff. Will Scarlet has became the official court musician, while David of Doncaster has became a knight with Skippy as his ward. Much became part of the new guards. Friar Tuck's church became fixed and is well as new.

"Indeed, thanks to King Richard's return, things had been overturned from John's reign of chaos, and now the villains are part of the new jail miners program.". chuckled Alan-A-Dale. He is in his usual ensemble through his mandolin has improved somewhat, and he had became the town troubadour. Alan smiled and pointed a wing toward the town mine, showing that ex-prince John, the old Sheriff, Hiss, and Guy is in prison garb, chained yet they are sentenced to work forever in the mine, breaking stones into considerable bricks and etc. They are now miserable and knew they lost their lives to prison forever.

Horns bellowed in the distance. Alan grinned, "That was the manor of Robin and Marian. Something must be happening.". He ran quite excitedly, as horns continued bellowing as the villagers congregated in the new courtyard of the manor. The manor is similar to Nottingham Castle, through the bricks are ash brown, and the manor flags revealed to be in the background of green with three black arrows with silver tips.

On the balcony stood Robin and Marian, their wardrobe now changed. Robin's now wearing a silk blue tunic with olive brown pants, tan sandals, through his green hat still remained with a new white feather. Marian's wearing a purple dress with dark blue bloomers, and pink flats. The couple was smiling, looking down at their people, and they flickered their ears as they turned to see King Richard carrying a small bundle. The bundle turned around to reveal a newborn 7-day old fox kit, the firstborn child of Robin and Marian. The kit blinked its amber brown eyes, his fur a scarlet red with his muzzle and belly being a cream white with his ears and tail tipped black.

The couple smiled, in love with their son, and King Richard smiled, and raised the kit up in the air, securely safe in his hands. The villagers cheered, making their noises and sounds.

King Richard announced, "He is to be the future king after me, and with the lord and lady's permission, I give the name of our new prince. Clinton Anthony, son of Sherwood Manor, and noble of Nottingham!".

Everybody celebrated by bowing in respect, and little Clinton seemed to smile as Marian received him, and the couple chuckled at their son's curiosity. The couple agreed to have five children once they got married. Clinton is the first child.

England is forever destined to be a great nation and it starts with King Richard and the new generation of Earl Robin and Lady Marian. And the future is awaiting them.


End file.
